


Jupiter's Gone: Reflections

by Allura99



Series: Jupiter's Gone [6]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allura99/pseuds/Allura99
Summary: Book VI of Jupiter's Gone. Ilene has fallen ill. When the source appears to be from Cignus, Leda is forced to confront her heritage.
Series: Jupiter's Gone [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880023





	1. Chapter 1: Vigil

Leda studied the smooth ceiling of above the bed, watching the clouds shift the moonlight. No matter what she did, she could not sleep. She sat up, her movement causing Paul to grumble in his sleep.

Over the years, she had witnessed time and time again the legendary lightness in which her husband slept. Each nightmare that she had had after their marriage had ended by her waking up in his arms, his concerned eyes looking down at her.

However, Leda didn’t want to wake him. She slipped out of the bed and quietly put on her robes and slippers. She would have dressed but the noise would probably wake him.

She blew a kiss at his sleeping form and headed to the door. As she turned the handle, she heard Paul murmur in his sleep. ‘Please, let him sleep,’ she prayed, standing mid-action at the door.

Paul rolled, immediately noticing the warm but vacant spot next to him. “Leda?” he whispered. He sat up. “Leda?”

He saw her by the door. “Leda, what are you doing?” He searched for a clock. “It’s three o’clock in the morning. Come back to bed.”

“I’m just going to the infirmary,” she said. “Go back to sleep.”

Paul groaned and got out of bed. “I won’t sleep if you are traipsing all over the palace, especially in your robe.” He ran a hand through his disheveled hair. “Let’s get dressed and we’ll both go. Okay?”

Leda nodded. She gave him a quick kiss and disappeared into her closet. Within minutes, both were dressed and walking toward the medical wing of the palace.

“I really didn’t want to wake up, Paul. I just couldn’t sleep.” She took his hand. “I’m sorry, but I had to get up and do something.”

He squeezed her hand. “It’s okay, Leda.”

They entered one of the patient quarters, passing through an antechamber before coming to the patient’s room itself. A tall man with sandy brown hair looked up from a clipboard, bowing to the couple. “Your Majesties,” he said softly.

“How is she, Dr. Cross?” Leda asked, standing by the edge of the bed.

“There has been no change of any kind, Princess,” Galen replied gently. “Lady Elara has been giving her energy boost four or five times a day, that I know of, with minimal improvements.”

Leda sighed. “Where is Elara now?”

“I had just sent her to bed,” Galen replied. “I found her here. She had apparently had been trying more energy boosts, but they are being to take their toll on her. Unfortunately, we are being to come to the end of our list of options.”

Leda looked up at the young doctor in shock. Slowly she turned back to the figure in the bed. Paul gently squeezed her shoulders from behind.

“We thank you for your candor,” Paul said.

Galen bowed his head slightly. “I sincerely wish that I could do more. It is hard for me and everyone else to see Lady Ilene like this.”

“We know,” Leda whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

“How is Adam taking this?” Paul asked.

“Not well,” Galen said sadly. “Not well at all.”

* * * * *

Adam leaned against the wall, thinking off the events of the past two weeks. All of Leda’s sisters had arrived at the Jovian capital in time to celebrate Leda and Paul’s twentieth anniversary, both of their marriage and their rule of Jupiter. Everyone had been so happy.

Then, Ilene, his wife, had collapsed the next day. By the time Adam had got her to the infirmary and Elara, she was already in a coma. Despite all the tests, no one could discover what had happened.

‘Thank goodness Adrastea is staying with my parents,’ Adam thought grimly. ‘She probably has no idea what is going on.’

The thought made him feel guilty. Adra was an inquisitive nine-year-old. She absolutely worshipped her mother and eagerly awaited each retelling of the battles of the Jupiter Sailor Soldiers. ‘How can I tell her that her mother may never wake up?’

‘What will I do if she doesn’t wake up?’ he thought, the image of his wife of twelve years appearing in his mind. ‘Ilene, you can’t let this be it. You just can’t leave me and Adra alone.’

“Adam, what are you still doing up?”

Adam turned and watched his sister-in-law, Elara, come down the hall. “Can’t sleep,” he replied casually. “You?”

“I just finished giving Ilene an energy boost,” Elara answered. “I think they are helping some.”

Adam pulled out of his misery to notice how exhausted the castle healer look. The deep, dark circles under her eyes and the new lines made Elara seemed far older than she was.

“Elara, I don’t think you should keep doing that. The treatments are only giving Ilene minimal improvement, and they are taking their toll on you.”

Adam paused before he continued. “Maybe you should stop the energy boosts, Elara.”

Elara studied her brother-in-law before shaking her head. “I can’t Adam. It’s the only thing that is actually helping Ilene. I have to keep trying.”

Adam nodded weakly. “I guess there is nothing new, then?”

Elara shook her head. “You will be the first to know, Adam, if something does. I promise you that.”

She touched his shoulder, her tired eyes sparkling with renewed intensity. “We haven’t give up, and we’re not going to, Adam. I promise you that as well.”

Adam squeezed her hand. “Thank you, Elara.”

She smiled. “I suggest you try to get some sleep. It would do you wonders.”

Adam smiled faintly. “You, too.”

With a final “good night” to each other, they headed to their respective rooms.


	2. Chapter 2: Realizations

Dr. Galen Cross reassured the young mother that she and her new son would be able to return home the next day. The joy that the young parents had was contagious. With a final smile, he left the room and headed to a different wing of the castle.

He always began and ended his daily rounds with a check on Lady Ilene. However, she was beginning to show signs of weakening. He and Elara had redoubled their efforts, hoping that the various treatments they tried would work. Yet, that hope too was fading.

Galen entered the room, studying Elara’s latest notes. Even her powers as Sailor Europa were now losing their effect on Lady Ilene. They only had a few options left, but Galen was losing hope that Lady Ilene would recover. He knew that the others were beginning to deal with that fact.

He opened the door and dropped the clipboard. For a moment, he just stared at the collapsed form of Sailor Europa, crumpled against the wall in a heap. Before he knew it, he was across the room.

“Elara?!” He knelt down and picked her up, brushing wisps of hair out of her face. “Elara? Elara?”

He found her pulse and was relieved to find it normal, a little weak but normal. “Come on, Elara. Wake up.”

* * * * *

Scylla strolled through the halls and passages of the Jovian palace. Over the years, Jupiter had become home for her and the other Guardians, especially due to the efforts of Jupiter’s royal family. While the Guardians were still bound by their vow to protect the heir of Cignus, Leda and the others treated them as trusted and respected friends rather than bodyguards.

“Maybe the peace we have been seeking is here at last,” she murmured to herself, glancing at one of the royal gardens through a large window.

“Elara?!”

Scylla stopped and turned, trying to find the source of the cry. Realizing that it was coming from the wing where Lady Ilene was, she ran down the hallway. As she came to the room, she realized that it was Dr. Cross that was repeating Lady Elara’s name.

She flung the door open and nearly tripped on a clipboard. Dr. Cross had Sailor Europa on the foot of Ilene’s bed, his hands quickly and effectively checking her. “What’s going on?” she demanded.

Galen glanced up for a moment before finishing his exam. “I’m not sure,” he finally replied. “I think that Sailor Europa was using her powers on Lady Ilene again. This time she almost went too far.”

Scylla swallowed hard. “Is she going to be all right?”

Galen gave a weak smile. “She just needs some rest.” He glanced at Europa.

“And a stern reprimand,” he added. “If you will excuse, Guardian, I’m going to take Lady Elara to her chambers. When I am satisfied with her condition, I will come back here.”

She nodded. “Don’t worry about me. I just wanted to visit with Lady Ilene for a few minutes. I will probably be gone by the time you get back.”

“Please, just make sure I don’t have another patient here waiting for me.”

Scylla smiled. “I promise.”

“Thank you.” Galen scooped Europa into his arms and carried her out of the room.

Scylla waited for a few moments after their departure before taking a seat by the bed. The Guardian thought that Lady Ilene seemed paler than she had a few days ago. However, Scylla tried desperately to brush the thought from her mind.

Yet, if Ilene was still pale after a treatment by Sailor Europa, Scylla realized that the situation was becoming desperate. She remembered the clipboard that had almost caused her to fall. Glancing over her shoulder, she realized that it was still there.

She crossed to the doorway and picked it up, glancing at the notes made by both Lady Elara and Dr. Cross. While Scylla wasn’t completely familiar with all the medical terminology, she was able to gather that the pair was slowing losing hope that Lady Ilene would recover. Even now, the medical staff was at a lost for the cause of this. With no idea of the cause, a cure seemed extremely elusive.

With a renewed sense of despair, Scylla placed the clipboard on a nearby table. She resumed her seat and studied the sleeping form before her. During the battles with the Shadow Moon Empire, Sailor Io had been a very powerful ally. The Guardians and the Sailor Soldiers were having a hard time accepting Lady Ilene in this state.

‘Poor Adam,’ she thought, as her thoughts turned to the woman’s family. The man was clearly devastated by the situation. She wondered if he had even told their daughter, Adra, what was happening.

Fighting tears, the Guardian of Mercy took the woman’s unresisting hand. A jolt went through her, startling Scylla. Jerking back, she studied Ilene with uncertainty.

“What’s going on?” she asked aloud, her hand still tingling with the sensation. However, it was too brief for Scylla to ascertain much about it.

The Guardian glanced at the open door. Debating for a moment, she decided to close it. She had to find out what she had experienced. Silently apologizing to Dr. Cross for possibly breaking her promise, she began to concentrate and then placed her hands on Ilene’s cheeks.

The anguish was almost overwhelming as Scylla’s empathetic powers delved further into Ilene’s psyche. She felt Ilene’s battle with some opposing force and her growing weariness. Ilene knew that she couldn’t hold out much longer, but the images of her family fueled her desperate battle.

‘Please, help me,’ Ilene whispered, as she became aware of Scylla’s presence. ‘Don’t let it end like this. Help me.’

‘I will,’ Scylla promised. ‘Lady Ilene, I . . .’

However, the connection with Ilene suddenly dimmed. Without warning, a deafening roar erupted and a sea of red and black hid Ilene’s fading form from her. Finally, a wave of excruciating pain swept through Scylla and she lost all connection.

Panting, Scylla picked herself up off the bed, the top sheet sticking to her sweat-soaked body. She collapsed weakly into the chair, trying to piece together what she had just experienced. Lady Ilene was not suffering from a disease but from some kind of invading presence.

‘And the presence is winning,’ Scylla realized. She had only felt something like that twice in her life. The most recent had been with Amalthea’s conversion to Hecate. The other had been during her initial empathetic training. Alvin, her teacher, had shown her a victim of the Redolarian Sleeping Curse. The treatment was so draining that it had taken both of them to administer it.

‘But the Redolarian Sleeping Curse requires a great deal of herbal and magical knowledge,’ Scylla thought, ‘if this is really what Lady Ilene is suffering from.’ However, the Guardian was fairly certain that this was what Ilene was battling. If there was going to be any chance of her recovery, the proper treatment had to be administered quickly.

“Please, hang on,” Scylla whispered, giving Lady Ilene’s hand a squeeze. “I will do my best to help.”

* * * * *

Galen gently laid Europa on her bed, brushing a few tendrils from her face. The fact that she hadn’t returned to her normal form was beginning to worry him. He shook her shoulder lightly, trying to rouse her.

“Lady Elara, please, wake up,” he urged. He paused and took her pulse, relieved to discover it stronger now.

Sailor Europa murmured something before her eyes opened. She glanced around the room, surprised to find herself in her room with Galen sitting beside her. Pulling herself into a sitting position, she was still in her Sailor Form.

“What’s going on?” she asked, trying discreetly to ensure her skirt was down.

Galen understood her movement and kept his eyes on her face. “I found you on the floor of Lady Ilene’s room about ten minutes ago,” he informed her, fighting the need to yell at her. “What were you doing?”

“I was trying to help my sister, Dr. Cross,” she replied crisply. “I’m sorry that I concerned you, but, as you see, I’m fine now.”

“For now you are,” he retorted hotly. “But just barely. Who knows how long you were unconscious before I found you? Are you trying to make yourself sick? Because if you are, it won’t be long before you are sharing a room with Ilene at the rate you’re going.”

Europa glared at him. “I appreciate your concern,” she said through clenched teeth, “and your help. However, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

“Like hell you are, Elara!” he roared, rising from the bed. “How many times do I have to find you in a semi-conscious state before you see reason?!”

“Don’t yell at me like that, Galen!” she shouted, now standing a few inches away from him. “I have to do everything within my power to help Ilene.”

“How is killing yourself going to help anyone?”

The slap caught both of them off guard. There was a glow, as Sailor Europa detransformed. Elara sat down on the bed, sobbing into her hands. Blinking hard, Galen sat down beside her.

He glanced at her, each sob tearing at his heart. Why had he said that to her? Why now, when they realized how futile their fight was becoming?

Sighing, he put an arm around her. “I am sorry. I was way out of line.”

“I don’t want to lose her, Galen,” she said between sobs. “I hate being so helpless. I’m a healer and I can’t even help my own sister!”

Galen pulled her closer, trying to find the words to help her. “I know. We are supposed to help people, and most of the time we can. However, dying is part of life, even at this point in history. Sometimes we forget that.”

“So, you are just going to give up on Ilene?” she asked incredulously.

“No. Of course not,” he replied quickly. “I will do everything I can for Lady Ilene, and I fight to the end. However, we all have to start facing facts, Elara. You realize that, don’t you?”

She reluctantly nodded. “It’s going to be hard, though.”

They both just sat silently for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts. After a while, Elara pulled away and gently brushed her fingers over his reddened cheek. He flinched slightly.

“I’m sorry,” she said simply.

“Forgiven,” he replied, returning her grateful smile. He stood up and looked down at her.

“I need to finish my rounds. Will you please stay here and rest for a while?”

She nodded and laid back on the mattress. “I really appreciate your concern, Dr. Cross.”

He gave a half-smile. “Surely we are beyond such formalities, Lady Elara,” he said in a teasing tone. “May I come back by later this afternoon?”

“I would like that, Galen,” Elara replied.

He gave her one last smile before turning off the light. He quietly left the room, pulling the door closed behind him. Sure that he was gone, Elara rolled over and surrendered to the tears.


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

Scylla tried her best to remain calm as she walked briskly through the corridors. She was still rather shaken by the experience in Ilene’s room. She grew more and more certain that it was Redolarian Sleeping Curse, or a related form, that Lady Ilene was battling.

She opened one of the doors to the palace library. Scanning the room, she realized that it was empty. Sighing, she closed the door and leaned against it.

‘Where could she be?’ Scylla wondered in annoyance, drumming her fingers against one of her crossed arms. The Guardian of Mercy was running out of places to look.

‘I’ll try the gardens,’ she decided. ‘If I don’t find her there, then I will ask Dido or somebody else.’

She headed down the corridor and marched to the nearest outside door. Once again, trying to appear normal, she paused and then opened the door. Nodding in greeting to those she passed, Scylla kept a steady pace, taking one well-used path and then another.

As she was about to give up, she rounded a turn and caught a glimpse of a figure under a majestic oak nearby. Uncertain that it was the person she was searching for, Scylla approached soundlessly. Smiling as she identified the individual, she waited respectfully a few feet away.

The Guardian of Hope was seated in a lotus position under the tree. Her eyes were closed in a serene expression, as the wind played with her violet hair. Scylla watched the other Guardian, amazed by how slow she was breathing.

Cassandra quirked one purple eyebrow slightly, before her brow furrowed in deeper concentration. Gradually, her respiration rate increased until it appeared normal. Sighing, the Guardian rolled her shoulders and opened your eyes.

“Good afternoon, Scylla,” she greeted rising to her feet. “Enjoying the gardens?”

“I wish I could say that,” Scylla replied with a sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Cassandra asked, closing the distance between them. “Do we need to go to my chambers?”

Scylla glanced around the gardens. No one was in the near viscidity. “No, I don’t think it will be necessary. However, I need to discuss with you a matter of grave importance.”

“Please, do,” Cassandra said, sitting a nearby bench. Scylla sat down beside her.

“I was in the palace earlier when I heard someone shout Lady Elara’s name. I ran in the direction of the voice, which turned out to be Lady Ilene’s room. Dr. Cross had discovered Lady Elara, as Sailor Europa, collapsed on the floor.”

“Is Elara all right?” Cassandra asked, concern evident on her face.

“Yes, but she is extremely weak. Apparently, she is using more and more of her power as Sailor Europa on Ilene. And it’s not working, Cassandra,” Scylla said softly. “Lady Ilene is fading.”

“By the House of Light,” the other woman murmured.

“Yet, something happened when I touched Lady Ilene today. I used my powers on her. This is not some disease, Cassandra. It’s like what happened to Amalthea when she first began to turn. It’s almost like the Redolarian Sleeping Curse.”

Cassandra’s eyes widen as she looked at Scylla. “Scylla, are you certain? It really is the curse?”

“It is so much like it, Cassandra, that I am almost willing to bet on it. I still can remember fighting it under Alvin’s supervision. It is not something one easily forgets.”

“If it is the curse,” Cassandra replied, “then our time is limited. Lady Ilene cannot hold out much longer against it, I presume?”

Scylla shook her head. “It’s a miracle that she has lasted this long, even with Ilene’s fighting spirit and Elara’s help.”

“It seems that we can’t escape the past, does it, Scylla?”

Without waiting for a reply, the Guardian of Hope rose from the bench. She took a few steps toward the palace before stopping and looking back. Scylla was standing, watching Cassandra with a curious expression.

“We will need to inform Princess Leda of this development,” Cassandra stated. “We will have to decide quickly, if we are going to be of any help to Lady Ilene.”

The Guardian turned once more, heading into the palace. Scylla followed quickly behind her. ‘Let us be in time,’ Scylla prayed.

* * * * *

Paul watched his wife’s face as he maneuvered his rook into its position, taking out her knight. “Check,” he said with great satisfaction, leaning back against the leather armchair with a smile.

Leda tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear absently. Her attention was completely devoted to the chess board. Paul’s smile broadened as his wife realized that the move actually had her in checkmate.

She lifted her head to look at him, her gray eyes narrowed into a glare as she noticed his smirking form. In a huff, she laid her king flat in defeat. To her annoyance, Paul laughed.

“Enjoy it while you can,” she said. She began to set up the board for a new game.

Paul just watched her. He knew that they would keep playing until Leda felt she had played well. His chances of another victory were slimming in light of her growing determination.

“Believe me, love, I will,” he replied.

Any further banter was interrupted by a knock on the door. Leda quirked an eyebrow at her husband, who just shrugged. “I guess we may have to wait for your rematch, Leda,” he said.

“We will finish this,” she said crisply. However, she gave him a wink before turning to the door. “Come in.”

Leda was surprised to both Cassandra and Scylla enter the room. The Guardian of Hope closed the door behind them, silently turning the lock. Leda glanced at Paul, who had clearly not the action as well. She silently gestured for the women to be seated.

“Your Majesties,” Cassandra began.

“Cassandra, please,” Leda interrupted. “After all these years, you can drop the formality.”

“If you wish,” Cassandra said. “Scylla and I have something to tell you.”

“Then by all means,” Leda replied, growing uneasy by, in her experience with Cassandra, what was hedging.

Scylla sat up straighter and gave her account of her visit with Lady Ilene. She carefully watched the couple, especially Leda. Her empathetic abilities quickly picked up on their concern for Ilene and Elara as well as their confusion concerning the Redolarian curse.

“So, how do we fight this curse?” Paul asked.

“I guess I should explain a little more about the curse,” Scylla said. “To use the curse requires a great deal of knowledge in both herbs and magic. Because of its dual source of power, it is a very difficult thing to battle. During my training, I only encountered one case of the curse. It took the strength of my teacher and myself to administer the cure.”

“Did it work?” Leda asked softly.

Scylla studied the Princess of Jupiter for a moment. The Guardian knew how much was riding on her reply. ‘Hope is a powerful medicine.’ Scylla blinked as she remembered Alvin’s words.

“Yes,” she said softly, ignoring Cassandra’s glance. “It was difficult, but it worked.”

“Then we have to try,” Leda declared. “What do we have to do?”

Cassandra cleared her throat. “There is a manual once housed in the main library of the palace that contained information on the treatment of such ailments. Am I right, Scylla?”

The other Guardian nodded. Cassandra continued, “It should hold the steps of the treatment, including the quantity of herbs needed.”

“Why this manual?” Paul asked. “Doesn’t Scylla remember the treatment?”

“That was a long time ago,” Scylla answered. “If I erred in the dosage of any herb, I could do further harm to Lady Ilene.”

“So, where is this manual?” Leda inquired. “And where do we find these herbs?”

Cassandra glanced at Scylla and sighed before facing the monarchs again. “The manual has hopefully survived and is at the royal palace. Most of the herbs required grow in certain regions of Cignus.”

“Cignus?!”

“Yes, Your Majesties,” Scylla stated quietly. “If we are to help Lady Ilene, we must return to Cignus.”


	4. Chapter 4: Preparations

Paul closed the door silently and turned to look at his wife. Leda sat motionless in the chair, her eyes slightly unfocused. Concerned, he crossed the room and took her hand.

“I’m okay, Paul,” she whispered. “I’m just a little shaken, that’s all.”

“That makes two of us,” he said, rubbing her cold, slender hand between both of his.

“It’s just so much,” she continued. “To go to Cignus? I have never thought of going there, Paul. Now that we know what Ilene is battling, we can help her. It’s just the idea of going to Cignus, seeing the ruins, scares me.”

“You don’t have to go, Leda,” he said gently. “No one said that. If you want, the Guardians can go.”

Leda shook her head. “I have to go, Paul. I can’t explain it, but I feel I have to go.” She looked up at him. “Do I sound crazy?”

“No, love,” he replied, kissing her forehead. “But if you go, I am going, too.”

“Paul,” she protested, but he placed a finger against her lips, effectively silencing her.

“You can’t fight me on that point, Leda. If you are going on this mission, I will accompany you.”

She nodded. “Okay, no argument. We need to start making plans then for this mission.”

She rose to her feet and headed to a nearby desk, pulling some paper and a pen from a drawer. She quickly began to write down the decisions that had to be made before their departure. Reading over her shoulder, Paul sounded his agreement.

As she paused for a moment, Paul cleared his throat. “Leda, there is a very important decision we have to make before we go.”

“What’s that, Paul?” she asked, glancing over her shoulder at him.

“Succession.”

* * * * *

“I’m sorry,” Scylla said as they walked down the hall to the Guardians’ chambers. “I had to offer them some hope.”

“I understand,” Cassandra replied.

“Do you think that they will go?”

Cassandra nodded. “Yes, Princess Leda will definitely go, and Prince Paul will accompany her. We, for our part, must decide who is going and who is staying. We cannot leave the palace unprotected.”

“The palace has sufficient guards,” Scylla stated.

Cassandra stopped and grabbed her arm. “We don’t know who used the curse or why they chose Lady Ilene. Until we know exactly who and what we are up against, we can’t let our guard down,” the Guardian said quietly.

She release Scylla’s arm and resumed a normal walking pace. “I need you to find Iphigenia and Dido. We will met in my room as soon as possible.”

“Of course,” Scylla replied obediently.

She paused as she turned down a different hallway from Cassandra. “Did I do the right thing, Cassandra?”

The Guardian of Hope closed her eyes for a moment before she answered. “Only time will tell, Scylla. But, yes, I think you did the right thing.”

* * * * *

Dido paused mid-sentence and turned her attention to the door. Iphigenia gave her friend a curious glance, wondering about the sudden silence. She leaned forward, touching the other’s arm.

“Dido? Everything okay?” the Guardian of History asked.

The Guardian of Compassion nodded absently, still focusing on the door. She rose from her chair and was halfway across the room when there was a knock on the door. Dido opened the door and ushered Scylla into the room. The expressions on the faces of the twins worried Iphigenia.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, glancing from Dido to Scylla.

“You both better come with me,” Scylla replied. “Cassandra and I will tell you what we know.”

“It’s about Lady Ilene, isn’t it?” Dido said.

Scylla studied for her sister for a brief moment before gesturing to the door. “Cassandra is waiting for us.”

Dido glanced over her shoulder at Iphigenia, noting the concerned look on the other woman’s face. Dido shrugged her shoulders and headed to the door. Iphigenia took a steadying breath and followed.

It didn’t take the trio long to walked to the other end of the hall to Cassandra’s room. As they enter, the Guardian of Hope gestured for them to take the other chairs, which formed a circle with hers. Shutting the door behind her, Iphigenia sat down beside Dido.

Cassandra looked at Scylla. “Okay, now you can tell them.”

Dido leaned back into the chair, crossing her arms and her legs. She hated waiting games and secrecy. She was more than ready to hear what Scylla and Cassandra had to tell her and Iphigenia. The feelings she got from Scylla was more than enough to tell her that the situation, whatever it was, was not good.

Scylla recounted the episode in Lady Ilene’s room. She felt Dido’s concern and also her sister’s disappointed that the other two Guardians were not informed sooner. She sighed as she ended her account, waiting for a response from the others.

“By the throne of Cignus,” Iphigenia whispered, her eyes wide in amazement.

Dido simply quirked an eyebrow as her response. “So, Cassandra, what is the plan?”

“Princess Leda and Prince Paul will go to Cignus in hopes of finding the manual and the necessary herbs for the treatment Lady Ilene needs. Some of us will have to accompany them.”

“Some of us?” Iphigenia interjected.

“Lady Ilene’s condition is worsening,” Scylla said. “I have to stay and help if I can.”

Dido sat up straight, drawing the other’s attention. “I’m going back to Cignus.” Her tone ordered no argument.

“I will go, as well,” Cassandra added. “Therefore, Iphigenia, I must ask you to stay here on Jupiter. You and Scylla must find out as much as possible about how Lady Ilene became ill.”

“But, Cassandra, I don’t think . . .”

“There’s no telling what we will find on Cignus,” Dido said. “It would be better if as few people as possible could go.”

“Please, Iphigenia,” Cassandra stated softly, “no more arguments. Princess Leda will have to make some arrangements, but we will probably leave tomorrow. With Dido’s help, of course.”

“Of course,” she replied dryly. “If you don’t need me, I will leave now.”

They watched her leave the room. With an expectant expression, Cassandra turned to Scylla. The Guardian of Mercy sighed before she turned to face their leader.

“You couldn’t expect this to be easy for her, Cassandra. She has tried to forget what happened that last night on Cignus.”

“I need to know if she can handle this mission, Scylla.”

“Yes,” Scylla said, looking Cassandra directly in the eye. “You know Dido. She will follow her duty to its end.”


	5. Chapter 5: Departure

Elara took a steadying breath and opened the door. Smiling to the occupants of the room, she took one of the remaining seats. Caitlyn touched her elbow.

"Do you know what is going on?" she asked, Alexander, her husband, peering over her shoulder.

The healer shook her head. "I have no idea." She turned when she heard the door open again.

"Whatever it is," Elara added, "it must be important."

Caitlyn and Alexander nodded as Lysia, her husband, and Duthbert (the elderly castle advisor) entered the room.

Caitlyn faced the new arrivals. "Before you even ask, we don't know what the occasion is either."

Lysia rolled her eyes at her sister's sarcastic bluntness, a trait that all of the sisters exhibited when something bothered them. "Okay, then. Well, how are you and Alex today?"

"Just fine," Alex said as Caitlyn nodded. "You?"

Dylan glanced at Lysia. "Oh, okay."

"How about you, Duthbert?" Lysia asked, trying to include the older man in their conversation.

"Well, Lady Lysia, which is a miracle indeed at my age," he replied.

Elara heard the door open again and was surprised to see Galen enter. Nodding to the others, he took the empty see by Elara. "Have I missed anything?" he asked quietly.

"No," Caitlyn answered. "We're still waiting on Leda and Paul."

"So, what is this whole meeting about?"

Everyone laughed. Galen smiled and waited patiently for an explanation. Elara finally stifled her laughter.

"No one knows what this is all about," she explained. "We just have to wait for Leda and Paul to arrive to explain."

"Speaking of the devil," Dylan said, as the Prince and Princess of Jupiter and the Guardians entered the room and took their seats.

"Sorry that we made you wait," Leda said.

The door opened again and Adam took the last empty chair.

Leda cleared her throat. "There's been a development in Ilene's condition."

Elara and Galen looked at each other questionably, realizing that the other didn't have an idea about the development either. Both looked at Leda and Paul, ignoring the looks from the others. However, everyone was aware of the tension radiating from Adam.

"I'd better explain," Scylla said. She told them of the encounter and her suspicions. Cassandra was about to tell them more when Adam suddenly slammed his fists on the table.

"Why didn't anyone tell me this before now?! Ilene's my wife!"

Scylla seemed taken back by the outburst. "I'm so sorry, Adam. I wanted to be fairly sure."

"Well, you seemed certain enough to tell the other Guardians and Paul and Leda. Did it even occur to you to tell me, Scylla?!"

"Wait a minute here, Adam!" Caitlyn cried, ignoring Alex's restraining grip on her arm. "Don't you think that you are being a little unfair to Scylla?"

"Unfair to Scylla?!" Adam was about to say something else but stopped. He stared at all of them for a moment. Finally, he spoke. "I'm sorry, Guardian."

Without further ado, he rose and left the room. The other occupants of the room stared at each other speechless for a moment. Finally, a shaky Scylla rose to her.

"I never meant to hurt Adam. I want you all to know that. If you will all excuse me, I need to find him and talk to him."

Leda took a steadying breath. "The treatment for what Ilene is facing is back on Cignus. Paul, Cassandra, Dido, and I are going there. Scylla and Iphigenia will stay here. We will leave tomorrow morning. But," again she took a deep breath, "Paul and I have made provisions just in case something happens to both of us."

She shook her head to silence the protests from her sisters. "We have decided that Thebe should be the heir, unless there are some serious objections."

Caitlyn and Alex looked at each other. Slowly, she turned to her sister. "Thebe's so young, Leda."

"I realize that. You and Alex would rule until Thebe reached a suitable age."

"Is anyone in this room actually listening to what is being said?!" Lysia interjected. "Ilene is seriously and Leda, you, Paul, Cassandra, and Dido are going to Cignus to face who knows what to hopefully find a cure. And you're leaving with a list of requests if something happens to you. This is too much!"

"We have to face facts, and we don't know why Ilene is facing this," Paul said.

Cassandra nodded. "Until we know more about what we are facing, we have to face all contingencies."

"So, when are you leaving for Cignus?" Lysia asked, trying to hide some of her concern. "Are any of us going as well?"

"The four of us are leaving in the morning," Leda replied, "and it will be just the four of us."

* * * * *

Scylla wasn't surprised to find Adam in Ilene's room. Most of his waking hours were spent there. She leaned against the doorway, debating on whether she should disturb him.

He held one of Ilene's hand with both of his, kissing each knuckle reverently. He kept a steady stream of conversation, but his voice was so low that Scylla could not make out individual words. The way that he looked at her made the Guardian resolved to save Ilene.

Adam rose from his chair, gently returning his wife's hand to her side. Realizing that she would be discovered soon, Scylla slipped soundlessly into the hall. Adam brushed a lock of hair from Ilene's forehead and gave her a brief kiss.

"Be strong just a little longer," he whispered. "Just a little longer, please, for me and Adra. Give them time to help you."

He pulled the blanket just a little higher and fought an attack of tears. He blew her another kiss and walked out of the room. He paused in the hallway when he noticed the Guardian of Mercy leaning against the opposite wall.

"I think we need to talk," she said softly.

Adam gave a sigh. "Scylla, look, I'm sorry. With everything that is going on, I . . ."

She shook her head, stopping him. "Do you really want to discuss this in a hallway?"

He glanced around with a weak smile. "No, I guess not."

She moved away from the wall, returning his smile with more strength. "I think I know where we can talk. Will you follow me?"

He nodded. He knew that he and the Guardian would quickly reconcile. 'I wish more of these burdens could be removed with a conversation and an apology,' he thought wistfully.

Vowing to stop feeling sorry for himself, Adam followed Scylla to the wing where the Guardians lived.

* * * * *

Paul wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her cheek. She gave a sigh and leaned back against his chest. "I don't know what I expected, but it wasn't that," she said with a shaky laugh.

His hold tightened. "I know, Leda. So much has happened in such a small amount of time that it's overwhelming. You can't really blame them for being worried, though."

"I know," she replied. "Trouble always seems to come in spades for us, doesn't it, Paul?"

He kissed her cheek and rested his chin on her shoulder. She reached up and ruffled his hair, the playful gesture half-hearted. "Whatever we are going to face, we will face it together, Leda. We have gotten through some pretty bad times together, but we have had a lot more happier times, too."

"Do you remember that weekend we celebrate our tenth anniversary?" he asked.

She gave a genuine laugh. "What a disaster! I will never forget those last three miles to the cabin on foot in the rain."

"But it was our best anniversary wasn't it?"

She laughed again, turning in his arm to face him. "Definitely."

Her face grew serious as she ran her thumb over one of his cheekbones. "How did I ever deserve you, Paul?"

He smiled and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I thank God everyday for you, too."

She laid her head on his chest, hungrily accepting his love and support. The sound of his heartbeat seemed to drive away some of the frustration and turmoil she had been living with since Ilene became ill. She finally looked up into those familiar light blue eyes, amazed by the love she always found in them.

"I love you, Paul."

"And I love you," came the ready but genuine reply. "Forever."

* * * * *

The red-gold sky bathed the courtyard with rose light. Leda glanced around at the crowd of faces that filled the relatively small space. Then it hit her how many people loved her and how much she loved each of them.

Caitlyn gave her a hug. "You'd better come back okay, Leda. You and that husband of yours."

Leda gave a laugh. "Hold down the fort for us, Callisto?"

"For a little while, I guess," she replied, her tone light. "You know that I have a husband and a hellion daughter to baby-sit." She studied her older sister for a moment. "Be safe, Jupiter Moon."

Leda nodded. Paul touched her shoulder, nodding in his head in Cassandra's direction. The Guardian of Hope was clearly ready to start the mission. Saying a final goodbye, the couple walked over to Cassandra.

"Are you ready?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes," Paul replied.

Dido concentrated and slowly a portal formed. With a final wave to her family, Leda followed Cassandra and Paul through the portal. Dido gave a slight bow before she left, the portal closing behind her.

Caitlyn and Alex were the last ones to leave the courtyard. Before she left, she looked at the spot where the four had left. "Please be safe, Jupiter Moon."


	6. Chapter 6: Return to Cignus

Leda glanced briefly at the surrounding landscape. The land seemed cold and completely lifeless, a feeling she hadn't had since she had left Charon. The sky was a murky gray-brown. Everything was still with a sense of expectancy, of waiting.

'Waiting for what?' she wondered. She gave a shudder and rubbed her arms. Turning around, Leda saw Dido exit the portal and murmur the commands that would close it.

The Guardian gave her a searching look but didn't comment. She brought out the Teardrop Glaive. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Leda turned and stared into Paul's knowing eyes.

With a faint smile, Paul pulled her transformation brooch out of his pocket and wordlessly handed it to her. She studied the jeweled cover for a moment. She hadn't needed it in years but they were facing too many unknowns to take any chances.

She thanked her husband and raised the gilded object above her head. "Jupiter Moon Crystal Power!!"

The light faded and Sailor Jupiter Moon wasn't surprised to see Ganymede and the two Guardians in their battle uniforms. "Which way?" she asked.

Dido pointed slightly to their left with her glaive. "We should reach the outskirts of the city just over those hills. The palace and more importantly the library will be at the city's center."

"But why did you bring us out here?" Ganymede asked. "Why not just take us to the palace or some place inside the city?"

Cassandra shook her head. "We don't know what has happened here since that fateful night," she said gently. "I'd rather approach the city cautiously than just appear there, possibly in the middle of danger."

Jupiter nodded. "That's a good idea, since we don't know what we are up against."

She paused and then turned to the pair. "I want to thank you for doing this, for helping Ilene. I know that this is difficult for both of you."

Dido shook her head. "There are a lot of happy memories here, too."

"Yes," Cassandra agreed. "There are a lot of memories here."

* * * * *

Scylla looked over her shoulder as she heard someone enter the room. Elara smiled softly at the Guardian and proceeded to the foot of the bed. Flipping through the information, she paused and glanced at her sister.

"She seems better," Scylla stated, watching the castle healer out of the corner of her eye.

Elara smiled faintly, her eyes never leaving Ilene. "She seems to have stabilized."

"Is that your doing?" the healer asked, now turning her eyes to the Guardian.

Scylla shook her head. "I don't know. I think you and Dr. Cross are primarily responsible. I have just been giving her reassurance that she isn't fighting this alone. That she has never been fighting this alone."

Elara studied her sister's sleeping form. "Thank you."

"I just wish that my little encounter had happened earlier," the Guardian replied softly. "I checked in with Dido. They are okay. They haven't found anything yet, but they haven't found any trouble either."

Once again, Elara studied Scylla. "The communicators work at such a distance?"

"Not exactly," the Guardian replied with a sly smile.

"What do you mean by 'not exactly'?" she asked, smiling in spite of herself. It was the first time that she had allowed herself to truly smile since Ilene became sick. It was a good feeling.

* * * * *

Dido suddenly stopped, causing the others to stop suddenly behind her. Her eyes were slightly unfocused and she stood perfectly still. Suddenly, she gave a small shudder and smiled.

Now laughing softly, she began pushing some of the buttons on the communicator. Apparently satisfied, she placed the device back on her belt. She flushed slightly when she encountered the others' looks.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I got a flash from Scylla. Our communicators will not work at this distance."

Jupiter Moon found hers and discovered that hers was useless as well.

"It seems you're now our link to home," Ganymede commented.

Jupiter studied the Guardian for a moment. "What exactly is the connection between you and Scylla? Is it telepathic?"

"No," the Guardian of Compassion replied, shaking her head. "All the Guardians have a slight connection with the others. It tells us when someone is in trouble or unable to fight. Since Scylla and I are twins and have some talents in that area, our connection is much stronger. However, it is purely empathetic."

"So how did you know about the problem with the communicator?" Ganymede asked.

Dido smiled. "The flash from Scylla was pretty strong and was filled with frustration and a concern for us. It seemed logical that she would try to contact us."

"Were you able to convey that we are all right?" Cassandra inquired.

The other Guardian nodded. "Yes, Scylla feels a lot better now. She'll try to give us an idea about what's going on their side."

"Good," Cassandra said. She studied the horizon for a moment before turning her attention back to the others. "It will be dark soon. We need to be further in the city before we stop for the night."

"Before we stop?" Jupiter Moon asked.

"The city is rather large, much larger than the capital of Jupiter," Cassandra explained. "We will move as fast as we can but we must be cautious."

Dido touched Jupiter's arm. "Lady Ilene is still holding on strong."

"We will need to move on at first light," Leda said.

The others agreed. Jupiter and Ganymede quietly followed the Guardians through the lifeless streets of the royal city. 'Now matter how lifeless Charon was,' Jupiter thought, 'Cignus seems much, much worse.'

* * * * *

Cassandra stopped the group outside a simple two-story building as the sky turned a gray-red. Dido followed the Guardian, gesturing for the other two to stay outside. With a sigh of frustration, Jupiter scanned the area around. There was no movement except for a slight breeze.

Ganymede gently rubbed her arms, soothing away her frustration. "They still feel the need to protect you, especially now," he whispered. "Try to understand."

"I'm surprised that the Guardians let me come at all," she muttered. Yet, they both knew that her mood was improving.

Ganymede gave her a smile. "Well, Cassandra picks her battles."

Jupiter laughed in spite of herself. "Yes, she definitely does that." She looked up and stared contently at his face. "Thank you for coming."

"I promised you a long time of ago that I would be there for you. I would never dream of letting you face this alone."

The two Guardians came out of the house and were amused to find the Prince and Princess of Jupiter in a slightly compromising position. With a smile, Dido discreetly cleared her throat. Reluctantly, the pair parted and turned to the others.

"Say hello to your abode for the night, Your Majesties," Dido said in a rare joking tone.

Jupiter raised an eyebrow at the formal title but silently followed the Guardians into the house. The dying light shrouded the interior with shadows. However, there was sufficient light for Jupiter to make out a table still set for a meal. She fought the sudden urge to cry as she noticed a doll slumped in a corner.

Ganymede noticed and wrapped a comforting arm around her. "The room we are going to use is upstairs," he murmured, steering her to the flight of steps. "You need to rest."

"We all need to rest," she replied. She was grateful that they had eaten a quick meal in the streets. She wouldn't have been able in this house.

As they entered the room, Jupiter focused only on the bed, not wanting any more surprises. She stretched out on top of the blanket, not bothering to turn the sheets down or detransform. Ganymede stretched out beside her, drawing her against him with one arm. Using the other, he draped his cape over both of them.

He kissed her cheek and pillowed his head on his arm. Jupiter slowed her breathing, listening intently to his heartbeat. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Midnight Confessions

"How's Ilene?"

Galen closed the file he was studying and slowly turned his head to the door. Elara stood in the doorway, studying him with a soft smile. With her hair loose about her shoulders, she was stunning.

"There's been no change," he replied. "That's a blessing in itself."

"I know," she said softly. She walked over the side of the bed and whispered something into Ilene's ear. After giving her sister a kiss on the cheek, she took Galen's arm and lead him out the door.

"What about Lady Ilene?" he asked.

"I'm staying with her," Adam replied. "Make sure you both get some rest, Elara."

Elara nodded, pulling the protesting Dr. Cross down the hallway. "Shh!" she hissed, ignoring his pleas to at least let him finish a few more things. "You don't want to wake up the other patients, do you?"

Galen gave her a dirty look. "I would never imagine being set up by you, Elara."

She laughed softly, trying to keep quiet. "I never imagine you thought so highly of me, Galen," she countered, the laughter bubbling in her voice.

"I think very highly of you," he said, the tone of his voice sending shivers down her spine.

"The feeling's mutual," she stated after a pause.

They walked through the nearly empty corridors of the palace, nodding to the guards they passed. Galen was unsure as to where Elara was taking him, but he truly didn't care. It was rare when he allowed himself to be with her, outside the consultations over Ilene's condition. There seemed to be so many other things demanding his time and his attention.

They soon entered through two stainless steel doors. Flipping a switch, Elara filled the kitchen with light. He turned to her with an amused expression.

Smiling, she headed to the refrigerator, pulling out several containers. "Plates and cups are in the top cabinet to your left," she said, still digging through the refrigerator's contents. "I hope you're not a picky eater."

Galen laughed and placed the plates and cups on the container. "No, I will eat just about anything. But, I'm still at a lost as to why you drug me here. I am perfectly aware of where the kitchen is."

Elara closed the door and retrieved a loaf of bread from a nearby bin. "Well, some of the medical staff noticed that you haven't eaten today. They thought that I might be able to persuade you to take a break."

"Did they?" His voice betrayed some annoyance and frustration.

Elara's eyes softened. "They are concerned, and so am I. How much longer do you think you can go on a few scattered hours of sleep and caffeine?"

"Long enough," he replied.

Sighing, Elara began to make some sandwiches. While she wasn't surprised by the stubborn comment, it didn't mean that it frustrated her none the less. Wordlessly, she put the first finished product on a plate and shoved it at him.

With a muffled "Thank you," he began to eat the sandwich. Elara quickly made two more sandwiches and poured two drinks. Moving quickly, she returned all the used items to their places.

Taking a small sip of the drink, Galen gave the castle healer a questioning look. "What is this?"

"Oh, that?" she asked airily, laughing at his expression. "It's a special tea brew I made. Nothing that will hurt you."

"That's comforting," he replied with a chuckle. He took another bite of the sandwich before he spoke again. "You really didn't have to do this."

She nodded. "I know, but I wanted to."

They finished the sandwiches in silence. After he had eaten the first one, Elara had shoved the second one at him, her eyes ordering no protests. Realizing how long it had been since he had last eaten, he didn't.

"So, are you always so charming?" he asked. "Do you always kidnap poor, defenseless men and lure them into the kitchen?"

Elara smiled. "No, it's usually the garden or another suitable, secluded place. But, then again, you know what that say about men's hearts and their stomachs."

"Any regrets about not being allowed to go to Cignus?" he asked.

"Leda's was right to ask us to stay," she replied after a pause. "My place is here. Although, I can't let Leda think she is right all the time."

He studied her with a thoughtful expression, slowly sipping the tea. "Worried much?"

"Of course," she stated. "It's extremely difficult to dissuade Leda from doing something, once she has decided it's her duty. I just hope that everything is fine there."

"I'm sure everything is," he said readily.

However, he wondered how they would know if something was wrong on Cignus. Elara glanced at him over the rim of her cup, her eyes telling him that she was wondering the same thing. Galen quickly tried to think of some other topic.

"So, what happened between you and Dr. Miller?"

The pained flash in her eyes immediately informed him of his blunder. Elara finished drinking and slowly placed the cup on the counter. She studied the remaining liquid intently, making Galen wonder if she was going to say anything.

"I haven't told anyone what happened between me and Reese," she finally said, her voice hushed. "I didn't think it was anyone's business but ours, but apparently it's still a source for speculation."

"Elara, you don't have to tell me anything," he stated apologetically. "I spoke without thinking."

"But the question is still there in your mind, Galen."

She sighed and walked over the counter attached to the wall. She hopped unto the surface. Leaning against the upper cabinets, she studied her companion.

"Despite my reputation, I do not enjoy inflicting pain on men or anyone else, for that matter," she began. Losing her nerve she studied the floor. "I don't derive any pleasure in my 'dumping a guy like a hot potato' as some people believe. I don't operate like that.

"I was only fourteen when I first became Sailor Europa. I saw time and time again how devoted Leda and Paul are to each other. As I grew older, I longed for that kind of love and companionship. Things did not get easier when all my sisters got married.

"However, I quickly found that most of the guys that were interested in me because of my status. I thought that Reese was different. He seemed to like me for myself. He really seemed to care.

"One day I asked him why he loved me. He said, 'Your title.' He immediately apologized and gave me a whole list of things that he loved about me. But the damage was done. I knew that I would always wonder if it was the real me he loved or the title of being a lord of Jupiter. So, I ended it.

"Reese tried everything to convince me of his love, but I just couldn't trust him, not after that. I hate that I drove him back to Crystal Tokyo. He preferred Jupiter so much to Earth."

Elara finally looked at Galen's face. She couldn't read his expression. He just studied her.

"So, there you are, Galen. The whole sordid tale of my screwed up love life."

She studied the toes of her shoes, noting that the leather was being to show the signs of its wear. She would need to buy a new pair soon. She waited for him to say something, desperately wanting to know what he was thinking.

Finally, he spoke. "Why did you let them think you were some kind of flake?"

She gave a bitter laugh. "It seemed like the easiest thing to do. I tried to justify it to myself, saying it was really no one's business. But the real reason was I didn't want everyone to know how insecure I was."

She gave another bitter laugh. "God, I am a complete flake."

To her horror, she began to cry. She buried her face in her hands, unaware that Galen had crossed the room until he hugged her. Elara managed to regain control of herself and gently pulled away.

"Why are you so nice to me, Galen?" she said, staring at him with her tear-stained face. "I'm known throughout the kingdom as a man-eater or worse. I have been so mean and sarcastic to you. I have slapped you. I have cried like a baby, twice now. But you are still nice to me. Why?"

"You are a remarkable woman, Elara," he said gently. "You are very compassionate, caring, and wise. But you are also stubborn, fiery, and opinionated."

Elara managed a genuine smile. "It's a curse of all of my mother's daughters."

"You will always keep a man on his toes," he quipped. "You've definitely kept me on mine."

She smiled, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. With a reverent air, he gently brushed some of her hair off her shoulder. "May I ask why you told me, of all people, about what happened?"

"I trust you, Galen, as a physician and as a friend," she replied. "I thought that you deserved to know the truth, especially if the question is already there. I don't want you to think badly of me."

"I don't think I could ever think badly of you, Elara," he said, brushing his fingers over her cheek. "Would it be too presumptuous to tell you that I believe you have stolen my heart?"

Her hazel eyes widened in surprise. "Galen, I . . ."

He suddenly gave in and kissed her, silencing whatever she was about to say. When he stopped, he found those bewitching hazel eyes filled with wonder.

"Despite everything that you know about me, you love me?"

He chuckled softly. "In light of everything I have learned about you, I love you," he corrected. "Do you think that there could be something between us?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gave him her reply.


	8. Chapter 8: Unbidden Memories

Dido closed the door to the small room where she would sleep that night. Cassandra had volunteered to take the first watch and would wake her in a few hours. With a sigh, the Guardian of Compassion took a quick survey of the room.

Fortunately, there were none of the personal touches that reminded the visitors of the house’s previous occupants, leading Dido to conclude that this was quite possibly a guest room. Yet, even with the lack of personal things, Dido was still plagued with a sense of trespassing. The scene earlier in the main room showed that Leda was susceptible as well.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Dido wondered to what extent was Cassandra and Paul were experiencing this sensation. Clearly everyone was on edge, but that could be due to the large number of uncertainties they were facing, Dido thought. Only the princess had seemed to be emotionally affected by the surroundings.

‘Did we make a mistake in bring the prince and princess?’ she asked herself. Then she realized that the princess would have come anyway, regardless of the Guardian’s opinion. ‘She is so much like her father.’

The wayward thought brought tears to Dido’s eyes as she stretched out of the bed. She usually didn’t allow herself to think about that last night and the precious hours that she had spent with Adonis. However, tonight, back on Cignus, the memories surrounded her.

She was glad that Adonis had escaped safely from the nightmare and hadn’t witnessed the final showdown between Hecate and his parents. She was grateful that he had found love and was able to have a family. Princess Leda was tribute to both of her parents.

The tears fell silently down her cheeks to darken the blanket underneath her. Since she was still emotionally open to Scylla, she tried to keep the emotions dampened. Yet, she was unable to stop the tears.

She remembered the last time she had ventured out of the palace. She and Scylla had received word that their parents were ill with a fever that was spreading through the outer provinces of the kingdom. The sisters had gone to Cassandra and the king for permission to check on their parents.

Despite her sympathy, Cassandra could only let the two of them for a maximum of ten days. One of the sisters would have to return to the palace within that time to resume the duties of guarding the prince and the princess. No amount of pleading would budge the Guardian’s decision, and the sisters reluctantly agreed.

Scylla and Dido had made the journey in a day of hard riding instead of the customary three days. Both were driven with reports of the fever’s death rate. It had been years since they had last seen their parents, and guilt was clawing at each heart.

Nearing the village gate around midnight, they had only encountered one guard, instead of the usual force of four. The guard, recognizing their Guardian uniforms, quickly opened the gate for them and ushered them through. The village was too dark and quiet to the sisters, even in that late hour.

With a sense of urgency, they rode through the deserted streets to their former home. Dido took the reins of both horses and gestured for her sister to immediately enter the small house. With a practiced efficiency, Dido cared for the faithful animals and then entered the house herself.

Only one lamp illuminated the main room and seemed to create more shadows than light. Her heart constricted as she beheld the thin form of her father, who was sweating profusely and fighting for each breath. Scylla, sitting on the edge of the cot and holding his hand, turned to Dido.

“The healer is in their bedroom with Mother, Dido,” she stated quietly, her eyes rich with moisture. “She said that is good that we are home. A few days later and it would have been too late.”

Dido fought the tears that were now pooling in her eyes. She nodded numbly. “Stay here with Father. I will go see Mother and talk with the healer.”

Dido gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek and then proceeded to the door of their bedchamber. She gave a brief knock on the door and entered without waiting for a reply. The aged healer glanced briefly at Dido as she entered.

“Welcome home, Guardian,” she said with a nod. Then she returned to her work.

“Thank you, Fayea,” she replied, coming the edge of the bed. With a heavy heart, she realized that her mother was in the same shape as her father. “How are they?”

The older woman sighed. Although her name meant hope in the royal language of Cignus, she was always truthful. She looked at the young woman beside her with sorrowful eyes.

“I’m sorry, Dido. I have used everything in my knowledge to help them. All I can do is to lessen their suffering.”

Dido took her mother’s hand, noting how thin she had become. Her skin was almost translucent and seemed to barely cover her bones. “That would be a great kindness, Fayea.”

“I wish it was more.”

Dido nodded. “How many has the village lost?”

“More than I care to count. The old, the young, and the weak seem the most susceptible. However, very few of the strongest have survived.”

Dido gently returned her mother’s hand to her side. “You must be exhausted, Fayea. If you will give me and Scylla the necessary herbs, we will tend to them now.”

The woman nodded and led the Guardian back into the barn where her mule was tethered. She reached into one of the saddlebags and pulled several small leather pouches. After checking each one, she handed them all to Dido.

“I will write down the appropriate amount of each for a special tea. It will help with the pain and ease some of the fever.”

“Thank you.”

The woman nodded and they returned to the house. Fayea watched Dido prepare the tea. Finding no fault, she said goodbye to the twins and left the humble house.

“Scylla, why don’t you stay in here with Father? I will stay with Mother.”

Scylla nodded and accepted the steaming cup of tea Dido handed to her. The sisters coaxed their father into a sitting position and were able to get him to drink a large dose of the herbs. After getting him comfortable again, Dido returned to the bedchamber to give the same treatment to their mother, declining Scylla’s offer of help.

The herbs seemed to have a more immediate effect on their mother. Her breathing grew less labored and the dazed look receded from her eyes. After a few hours, she turned her head and studied Dido for a moment.

“So, you have returned home?” she rasped.

Dido stroked her hand affectionately. “Yes, Mother, Scylla and I are home.”

“Why did you even bother?” she demanded, the bitterness catching Dido off guard.

“I’m sorry that we haven’t been home more often, Mother,” she replied gently, “but we have tried the best we can. We have our duties at the palace now. We can’t take them lightly, Mother. Surely you realize that.”

“You have some nerve, Dido,” her mother cried angrily, “to return here after all these years in that uniform of all things! Are you trying to flaunt the fact that you and your sister are now too good for your family?”

“You were the ones who sent us with Cassandra,” Dido countered. “Scylla and I never asked to become Guardians. If you didn’t want us to go, why did you let us leave with Cassandra?”

“And defy the House of Light?! You are more stupid than I thought! Get out!” She turned her head away and jerked her hand from Dido’s. “I can’t stand to see you in that uniform. Now, get out!”

Dido sat motionless on the bed. “Mother, why are you doing this?” she whispered.

“You and your sister have betrayed your family, Dido. You two should have let us died in peace. Your presence only reminds us of how wronged we have been by the House of Light.”

There was a pause as her mother finally faced her again. “Now, for the last time, get out!”

Dido rose and left the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. Scylla looked up from the side of their father’s cot with a questioning gaze. Shaking her head, Dido silently walked by and left the house. Only once she was alone in the neglected garden did she finally release her tears.

* * * * *

Scylla gently shook Dido awake the next morning. The sisters had traded charges after their mother’s outburst. For some reason, their mother had said nothing and just ignored Scylla during her vigil.

“What’s wrong?” Dido asked, her voice a whisper.

“Mother’s gone,” she said softly.

Dido closed her eyes briefly to stop the tears. Composed, she opened them again. “Did she say anything to you, Scylla?”

Her twin shook her head. “No, not even at the last.”

Dido nodded and stiffly rose to her feet. “Stay with Father. I’ll go to the priest and the magistrate.”

When Dido and the two men returned, Scylla was standing in the small yard in front of the house. The look on her face was sufficient for Dido to know that it would be a double funeral now. She wordlessly hugged her sister and they cried together for a moment.

When they separated, the priest and the magistrate both gave them sympathetic smiles. Scylla prepared the bodies for burial while Dido discussed various matters with the two men. She quickly paid the various fees and arranged for the sale of the cottage when the situation settled.

Everything seemed surreal as she and Scylla prepared for the funeral. Both had nothing suitable to wear other than their Guardian uniforms. Silently asking her mother for forgiveness, Dido prepared for the service.

“Father said that he loved us and were so proud of us,” Scylla told her as they followed the funeral wagon on their horses.

“I can’t believe they’re gone.”

Scylla touched her arm gently. “Dido, what did Mother say to you last night?”

Dido shook her head. “It was nothing of importance.”

“You’re lying.”

Dido glanced at her sister, noting her annoyed gaze. It was bad enough that she had had to endure those final words of their mother. She refused to let Scylla suffer as well.

“You don’t want to know, Scylla,” Dido stated flatly. “Let the dead have their peace.”

* * * * *

Dido rolled over unto her back and wiped the tears from her cheeks. “Mother,” she whispered, “why did the last thing you say to me have to be so hurtful? Why?”

She sat on the edge of the bed and then rose of the feet. She couldn’t shake a feeling of being cold and changed back into her battle gear, the tunic providing more warmth than her tank top. She was debating on whether to try to sleep or not when she heard Leda’s scream.

She ran out of the room and nearly collided with Cassandra as they ran to the stairs. Dido allowed the other woman to go first, noting the tears on Cassandra’s cheeks before she began her climb. ‘Cassandra, too?’

“What the hell is going on around here?” Dido muttered.

However, both were too occupied in reaching the princess to give the question much thought.


	9. Chapter 9: A Night of Visions

Cassandra found an armchair and sat down, hiding herself in the shadows of the room. She waited and heard Dido closed the door to the room to her left. With a sigh, Cassandra began her watch. If she was tired in a few hours, she would wake Dido. However, she doubted that would be necessary.

Despite the battle against Hecate’s forces and the years of neglect, the sectors of the city that they had passed through were largely intact. To be surrounded by numerous empty buildings was eerie. It seemed as though the inhabitants of Cignus were still here.

‘That’s impossible,’ Cassandra thought, chiding herself for her foolishness. However, the question of what happened to the people of Cignus entered her mind. She and the other surviving Guardians had assumed that they had been killed or subverted during Hecate’s strike. Yet, now seeing how intact most of the structures were, it seemed possible that some of the people had survived.

‘So, where are they?’ the rational part of her mind demanded.

Cassandra sighed. She had no answer to that question. ‘It was such a long time ago. There can’t be any survivors.’

The Guardian pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her shins to generate some warmth. A slight chill was beginning to form in the room. Wordlessly, she transformed into her battle gear, prepared to attack at a moment’s notice. For now, however, she appreciated the additional warmth the suit provided.

The Guardian of Hope sat motionlessly in the darkness, her eyes peering into the shadows. She had reluctantly allowed the prince and the princess to come, realizing that the couple would have made the journey without her blessing. At least this way, she could be there to protect the last of the House of Light if something indeed was waiting for them.

Sense of expectancy was gradually becoming overwhelming for her. There was always a sensation of being watched, of something just beyond her line of vision. Apparently, Cignus was having some effect on Leda. However, it was much harder to judge Paul or Dido.

Cassandra rose to her feet and walked over to the window of the large front room. Her eyes scanned the vacant streets that were illuminated by the silvery light of the three moons. She hadn’t be aware of how much she had missed those three guardians until that moment.

A vague headache that had been developing for hours was suddenly intensifying. She glanced at her timepiece. Perhaps she would wake Dido to take the next appointed watch so she could get some rest.

She sat down at the table that had served the household as a dining table and a work place. The people who had lived here were simple yet prosperous. Cassandra wondered if they had been happy with their lives.

The thought was cut short as her headache seemed to explode with intensity. Holding her temples and closing her eyes, she tried desperately not to cry out. Suddenly everything faded into nothingness.

* * * * *

“Guardian, open your eyes!”

Cassandra obeyed the command and found herself in a open, grassy field. The vegetation waved in the breeze as far as her eyes could see. The only other thing under the lavender sky beside her and the grass was a handsome man a few feet away.

He was tall, much taller than any man she had ever seen. To confirm her suspicions, she noted the familiar green eyes and the rich, dark brown hair that brushed his powerful shoulders. Satisfied, Cassandra knelt before him.

“Rise, Guardian of Hope,” he said, his baritone voice seeming to echo even in the vast openness. He gently touched one of her shoulders, left bare by the simple, flowing white dress. Obediently, she rose.

“Do you remember me?” There was a flicker of amusement in his eyes.

“Yes, you are the god Riel, the lord of wisdom and vision.”

He smiled now. “It is good that you have not forgotten the training of your youth.”

Cassandra bowed at the praise. “It has been many years since you have communicated with me so directly.”

“Perhaps.” He took her hand, the heat of his body filling hers as they walked through the field. “You and the Guardian named Dido have returned to Cignus to aid a sister of the true princess.”

“Yes, Scylla, the Guardian of Mercy, believes that Lady Ilene is under the Redolarian curse. She requires a manual from the main library of the palace and the appropriate herbs.”

Riel stopped their stroll and turned to face her. She had done well with the difficult tasks that had been given her. Only in her darkest moments had she complained about the burdens she bared. Yet, even then, it was in the solitude of her mind and her heart.

He wished for the millionth time that he had had the power to have prevented the wrong done to her so long ago. Yet, even the gods have their weaknesses. Reluctantly, he released her hand.

“Guardian, I have a warning for you.”

She bowed her head, her purple hair fanning out in the breeze. “As your servant, I listen.”

“The true princess will face a series of choices. These choices are hers to make, although others will bare the consequences of these decisions as well. No man acts without the ripples of his deeds disturbing those around him.

“You, as the Guardian of Hope, will face a difficult choice. Remember your duty to the House of Light. That is all I can tell you.”

Cassandra bowed and then finally raised her head to face him once more. “I will remember and obey.”

Riel studied her intently for a moment before finally stepping away. “Until our next meeting, Guardian.”

“Until then.”

* * * * *

Scylla closed her eyes and tried to send comfort to her twin. The strength of the guilt and the sadness that had washed over her without warning was overwhelming. As quickly as it appeared, the sensation faded.

‘What is going on with Dido?’ she wondered.

Scylla knew her twin was in no acute distress. However, the feelings she was experiencing were puzzling. It was an old wound, the associated sorrow and guilt seemingly long-suffered and contained.

‘Wherever you are, Dido, please be safe.’

* * * * *

“Ulei, time for dinner!”

The young girl with the unruly mahogany curls immediately dropped the rope her playmates had been skipping. Ignoring the other girls’ protests, Ulei waved over her shoulder and promised to see them tomorrow. Laughing, she ran all the way to her house.

She opened the door to her house, surprised that her mother was not standing in the doorway with her hands braced on her hips as usual. Brushing the thought aside, she opened the door. With a frown, she wondered why there was no light in the house.

“Happy birthday, Ulei!”

She squealed with delight as she surveyed the group before her. Both sets of grandparents, a couple of great aunts, her great uncle, her parents’ siblings, and several cousins of various degrees cheered and sought their opportunity to give her a quick embrace. Ulei could barely contain her excitement. A gathering of the family was rare and occurred only on special occasions. She was honored that they had gathered for her birthday.

Her mother gave her a quick hug and drew back, her nose wrinkled. “Uh, Ulei! Did you roll in the streets?”

“Ella, Ella,” Grandmother Evea cried softly, patting her daughter’s hand. “Let young Ulei enjoy her celebration. We are all family here. No one will think less of you.”

Ulei’s mother gave a long-suffering sigh and headed back to the food preparations. Evea gave her granddaughter a conspiratorial wink, sending the young girl into a fit of giggles. Without warning, she was swooped up by one of her uncles, who complained about how heavy she was getting.

Ella and several of the women had laden with a large amount of food and finally announced the beginning of the meal. Ulei took the place of honor, proudly flanked by her parents. Giving thanks for the nourishment and the fellowship, the meal began.

Each dish was passed around the table and was praised. Its consumption was only interrupted by fragments of conversation as the family caught up on what was going on in each member’s life. Even Ulei was asked to give a detailed account of her education and her playtime.

When every appetite was satisfied, the food was quickly cleared. It was time for the heart of the celebration, Ulei’s favorite part. She nestled in the cushions of her chair and waited for her gifts.

Beginning with her cousin Dairon, each person at the table told a story in Ulei’s honor. Her heart raced during the sword fights, melted during the romances, and grieved with the mourning. Numerous worlds came alive as each person told their tale.

The best of the group was her parental grandfather, Otov. When his story was finished, Ulei applauded everyone. They visited with one another for an hour more before it was decided that everyone should head home.

Ulei stood by the door and accepted the blessing that each person who bestow upon her. As the last cousin departed, her father scooped her into his arms and carried her to bed. Her eyes drifted close soon after her head hit the pillow.

* * * * *

“Letov! No, leave him alone!”

Her mother’s cries woke Ulei. She jumped out of bed and quickly put on some clothes. Her soft shoes made no sounds on the stairs as she made her way to the front room of the house.

She froze at the base of the stairs. Her father’s unconscious form was being drug by two men into the streets. Her mother was fighting off two men who were trying to restrain her.

“Mother!”

Ella turned to her daughter and was grabbed from behind, the large man pinning her wrists behind her back. Ulei began to retreat slowly up the stairs as one of the men approached her.

“I thought it was just the man and the woman,” one of the men standing by the door complained.

“You are foolish to believe an Aylire,” another scoffed. “Especially since you know of their power. Hosad, bring that girl to me.”

“Leave her alone!” Ella screamed, desperately trying to get free. “By the House of Light, she’s only a child!”

Despite her efforts, the man had little trouble dragging Ulei to the one in charge. He peered intently into her eyes, his nose almost touching hers. With a satisfied smile, he gestured for one of the men to grab her again.

“You are an Aylire all right. A strong one, too. You will serve our purpose well.”

Ulei began to cry as first her mother and then herself was forced by the men into the dark streets.

* * * * *

“Leda, honey, wake up!”

Choking on a sob, Leda buried her face in Ganymede’s chest and his arms closed protectively around her. During some part of the night, Leda had changed back into her normal form. Paul was still Ganymede, his cape still covering them.

“Leda, what’s wrong? You were screaming and I couldn’t get you to wake up. Tell me what’s going on.”

The two Guardians burst into the room, both armed with their respective weapons. Ganymede saw that both women were red-eyed as if they had be crying. ‘What is going on?!’

Leda reluctantly pulled away from Ganymede. “I’m sorry about the commotion I made. I had a nightmare.”

“That’s the worst nightmare you’ve ever had, Leda,” Ganymede said.

Cassandra changed back into her usual uniform and stood at the edge of the bed. “What did you see?”

“I dream about a little girl, the one who used to live in this house. She was abducted on the night of her birthday.” She faced Cassandra. “Who are the Aylire?”

The Guardian’s eyes widened slightly. “The Aylire is a familial clan of Cignus. They were gifted storytellers and were renowned for that ability.”

“But why would someone kidnap Aylire?” Leda asked, her face marked in confusion.

“The Aylire have the ability to make their listeners fell as though they are in the story being told. The ability could be taken advantage for ill will, especially if the particular Aylire was strong. Iphigenia is a member of a related clan and that aids in her ability to use the Orb of History.”

“Were all the Guardians members of these clans?” Ganymede asked.

Cassandra shook her head. “Not all, but the Guardians usually don’t discuss their lives before they came to live in the palace.”

“Why?”

“There are a lot of reasons,” Cassandra said.

“Scylla and I are not true members of any clan,” Dido stated. “Our parents were from different clans and married against the wishes of both families. Therefore we were all outcasts.”

“And the House of Light?” Leda inquired.

“The House of Light is not associated with any particular clan,” Cassandra explained. “In fact, members of all the various clans have ruled as part of the House of Light during some point of the history of Cignus. It allowed the royal family to truly represent all of Cignus.”

“There’s just so much about my father and Cignus that I don’t know,” Leda murmured.

“I realize that, but, for now, we all need our rest,” Cassandra said gently. “I and I’m sure Dido will try to answer any questions that you have. But, please, for now, we need to rest.”

Leda nodded and Dido left the room. Cassanra paused at the doorway and turned around. She was about to say something but shook her head. “Goodnight, Your Majesties.”

Leda smiled at the titles the Guardian of Hope stubbornly refused to drop. “Sleep well, Cassandra.”

With a slight bow, Cassandra left the room and closed the door behind her. Ganymede pulled the cloak back over them as they laid back down. Keeping her arms wrapped tightly around her husband, Leda eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Suspicions

The quartet assembled themselves in the main room of the bottom floor of the house shortly after dawn. No one seemed willingly to discuss the events of the night, so their small breakfast was consumed entirely in silence. After the meal was finished and all their possessions accounted for, the group left the house and entered the vacant streets.

Ganymede placed his arm around Jupiter Moon’s waist, pulling her gently toward him as they walked down the streets. Looking up, she saw his concerned gaze and gave him a weak smile. However, she was still unwilling to discuss her nightmare and just leaned against him as they followed the Guardians.

‘Just tell me when you are ready,’ Ganymede silently begged his wife. Her pained expression before he had finally succeeded in waking her still haunted him. It had been so long since he had seen Leda so shaken emotionally and it worried him.

To add to his worries, he noticed that the Guardians were disturbed as well. Ganymede was at a lost as to what the women were going through, but it was just too coincidental for all them to be plagued by something, especially during the same night. Ganymede had felt something as well, but his concern for his wife seemed to dampen that effect.

“We will be in the royal district of the city soon,” Cassandra informed them, speaking the first words of the day.

“How soon will we reach the palace?” he asked.

“By this evening or tomorrow morning,” the Guardian of Hope replied. “It depends on how much progress we make today.”

“Ilene is still holding strong but she will need the treatment soon,” Dido stated. “We haven’t even gathered the necessary herbs.”

“Then we will have to reach the palace by this evening,” Jupiter Moon said.

* * * * *

Iphigenia nudged Scylla with an elbow, pointing her head in the direction of the pair at the other end of the corridor. “I’m seeing what I think I’m seeing?” the younger Guardian asked, her brown eyes sparkling with amusement.

“It’s about time,” Scylla replied, watching Elara give Galen a quick kiss before they parted to perform their respective duties.

“You knew?” Iphigenia gasped.

Down the hall, Dr. Cross grabbed Elara’s wrist and pulled her back into his embrace. The castle healer laughed, giving him a playful slap on the shoulder. Her chiding was abruptly silenced by another kiss.

Pulling Iphigenia’s protesting form into another hallway, Scylla tried to hide her own chuckles. She hoped that the new couple was too occupied to notice the Guardians’ presence. Once assured that they were a safe distance away, Scylla addressed her companion.

“I didn’t have to use my empathetic powers to realize that something has been brewing between those two for a while,” she stated.

“So, why didn’t I notice it?” Iphigenia’s thoughtful scowl made her companion want to laugh again, but she fought the urge and spared the younger Guardian’s feelings.

Scylla simply shrugged as they headed to the garden. “I spend more time with them because of Ilene’s situation, I guess.”

They found most of the benches of the garden in use. The two continued their stroll and finally found a vacant portion of the botanical paradise, but there were no benches in sight. Without further ado, Iphigenia jumped and sat down on the top of a nearby wall. Scylla followed her example. After a few moments of silence, Scylla forced herself to open the topic that the pair had been avoiding all morning.

“So, how’s the investigation going?”

Iphigenia sighed, staring at the skyline of the capital city. “I’m afraid that there’s nothing worth reporting. Whoever is responsible is pretty good at covering their tracks. I’m still trying to find out when exactly the attack was made.”

“That will be difficult,” Scylla stated, leaning back against her hands. “The curse can be applied in a variety of ways. It will be difficult to narrow down to which method was used and when it was administered.”

“Just another problem to add to the list,” Iphigenia commented.

Scylla gave her a questioning look. “Such as?”

“There are a lot of things that bother me about this, Scylla. Why would someone use a curse from Cignus on Lady Ilene? Why would they attack now, all these years? Why would Lady Ilene be the target anyway?”

“Wait, Iphigenia, what are you saying?”

“Think about it, Scylla,” the younger Guardian said, turning her eyes to Scylla. “There is no apparent benefit from Ilene’s illness. It would make much more sense to place the princess or the prince under the curse. Just imagine the chaos that would have ensued.”

Scylla gave Iphigenia a disbelieving look. “You think that there was a mistake?”

“It would make more sense,” Iphigenia replied with a shrug. “If the application of the curse is anywhere near the difficulty you have suggested, it’s not that farfetched.”

“I just have trouble believing that someone who has the skills required for the curse would make the mistake of placing it on the wrong person,” Scylla stated after a thoughtful pause. “However, we know too little to rule anything out at this point.”

“Agreed,” Iphigenia said readily. “So, how’s your part coming?”

“Nothing worth reporting,” the older Guardian stated. She hated using her empathetic powers to investigate people, even after the years she spent as Guardian and using them to protect the House of Light.

“Everyone seems pretty concerned about Lady Ilene and the sudden disappearance of the prince and princess,” she continued.

Iphigenia swung her legs against the wall, the heels of her boots keeping a steady rhythm. “I guess a good, truthful explanation could be given for their absence.”

“No, it seems not,” Scylla agreed. “I doubt the people of Jupiter would like the idea of their prince and princess digging through some old ruins in the hope of finding a lost book.”

“Let’s hope that they are successful, for Ilene’s sake.”

Scylla nodded and slid off the wall. “I’d better go and check on Lady Ilene’s condition. Also, there are few people I want to check out again.”

“Anyone you want to tell me about?”

The Guardian of Mercy shook her head. “I’ll let you know what I find out.”

“Okay,” Iphigenia replied, letting the subject drop. She knew better than to force any information out of Scylla. “Find me later and let me know.”

“I will,” she promised. With a final wave to Iphigenia, Scylla returned to Lady Ilene’s room.

* * * * *

Scylla drummed her fingers on the arm of the chair in time to Ilene’s breathing. She had checked the few people that had drew her suspicions to no avail. The lack of information was beginning to plague her nerves.

‘Could there have been a mistake, placing Ilene under the curse instead of Leda or Paul?’ She had been running that thought through her mind over and over again. ‘I just can’t believe that someone could make that kind of mistake?’

Yet, she conceded that Iphigenia did have some strong points. Lady Ilene’s illness did not benefit that many people. In her honest opinion, no one really gained from it.

‘So, why did they chose Lady Ilene?’

Scylla bowed her head. She didn’t have any answers. All she had was a multitude of questions and a couple of suspicions. ‘So far, our little investigation isn't too fruitful,’ she thought bitterly.

She rose to her feet and walked over to the window. She wanted to know the answers to all these questions, to find out who had dared to harm the family she had grown to love and placed under her protection. Waiting was beginning to make her restless.

She felt a presence of something off before she heard the soft footsteps coming behind her. She turned in time to receive the blow intended for the back of her head on her cheek. Moaning, she fell to the carpet and stared up at her attacker.

As she watched the next strike come at her, she wished that she had told Iphigenia of her suspicions, outrageous as they had then seemed. ‘Who would have thought?’ she wondered absently. Then she surrendered to the overwhelming darkness.


End file.
